Jagsland
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:JagslandFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:JagslandBorders.jpg}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nickname': The Mountain State |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Pallsburg |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English · Chinese · Japanese |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|49.50% Asian 45.70% European 2.36% Reatinese 2.44% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Jagslander |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Pei Jun Lee (NUP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Brianna Norton (NUP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Deputy Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Jason Khan (NUP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Assembly Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Grace Rhee Woo (LPC) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislative Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *3 United *1 Conservative |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Senate seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Statehood | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1987 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|11,012 km² (7th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2072) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|974,983 (10th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|88.5/km² (7th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2072–73) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$16.385 billion (10th) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$16,805 (11th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|CWST (UTC+9) (does not observe DST) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Mt. Worden (1974m) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|JL |} Jagsland (/ˈdʒægzlənd/ ''jagz-lənd'', abbreviated as JL) is a state in Craftia's south. It borders Western Craftia to the west and north-west, Kagstron and Wintaro to the north and Berhardsson to the east. Its capital and largest city is Pallsburg. Jagsland is Craftia's least populous state, being the only state with less than 1 million residents. The Great Southern Range (also known as the Nanshanmai Mountains) forms its entire northern border with Wintaro and Kagstron, and most of its eastern border with Berhardsson. The southern portion of the state is more populated and relatively urban, especially along the coast. Jagsland is Craftia's most ruralised state and relies heavily on agriculture to support its economy. It is known to be Craftia's poorest state, and is regularly ranked last among states and territories in terms of median household income, health, education levels and economic growth. History In 1987, Jagsland was established as a founding state of the Republic of Craftia. Government Jagsland is a state of the Republic of Craftia, and has a federal parliamentary constitutional political system based on the federal Craftian republic parliamentary republic, with the Governor of Jagsland (currently Pei Jun Lee of the National United Party) as the head of state, and the Premier of Jagsland (currently Brianna Norton of the National United Party) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 27-member Jagsland Legislative Assembly, with elections held every three years on the first Saturday of November, using the mixed-member proportional representation voting system, where 15 MPs are elected from single-member electorates and the remaining 12 are proportionally elected from a list. Federal representation Owing to its low population, Jagsland elects only 4 Members of Parliament to the Craftian House of Representatives (fewer than any other state), and is represented by 8 Senators. } | Marylands | 2070– |- | Oscar Lampert | | Goldun | 2070– |- | Kasie Lawhorn | | Ralph | 2061– |- | Don Wetter | | Mount Worden | 2058– |} } | |- | Jason Ford | | |- | Darshana Mahesha | | |- | James Pratchett | | |- | Carol Qiu | | |- | Julie Fujiko Sakai | | |- | Rob Sunday | | |- | Megan Tietjen | | |} Political culture } | Conservative | 30.22% (8) | 41.24% (1) | 31.06% (2) | 34.17% |- | | United | 31.84% (9) | 31.83% (3) | 28.52% (2) | 30.73% |- | | Liberal | 19.54% (5) | 15.73% | 17.24% (2) | 17.50% |- | | Greens | 7.30% (2) | 2.77% | 9.29% (1) | 6.45% |- | | Lib Dems | 2.11% (1) | 0.31% | 6.48% | 2.97% |- | | Republican | 3.03% (1) | 2.05% | 2.09% | 2.39% |- | | Reform | 2.28% (1) | 2.66% | 2.17% | 2.37% |- ! colspan="2"|Total ! 27 ! 4 ! 8 ! |} Jagsland is noticeably more politically polarised compared to other Craftian states, with parties on both the left and right governing the state for long periods of time. There are very few marginal areas in the state, with larger urban areas like Pallsburg and the southern coast voting heavily in favour of United while the regional areas and smaller towns are strongly Conservative. The Craftia Liberty Party and later the United Party dominated Jagsland politics from 1987 to 2021, while the Conservative Party has been in power for 42 of the 53 years since. The Conservative government of Chris Whatt was in power for 9 consecutive terms (27 years) from 2021 to 2048. Jagsland has only had a change of government seven times since independence, the fewest of any state, and has only had 11 Premiers (also the fewest of any state). These facts can be attributed to Jagsland's often precarious economic situation and Jagsland voters' reluctance for change in governments' policies in fear of economic downturn. Demographics Jagsland is the least populous state in Craftia, and has been since Craftian independence in 1987. Largest cities and towns in Jagsland